


Like Stars

by SoupTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTimes/pseuds/SoupTimes
Summary: Taranza finds himself staring at the stars one night and Magolor comes along and joins him.





	Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren't any fics for this ship on here, so ... It's free real estate, am I right?

The green grass lightly swayed, brushing Taranza's hands as he sat down on the large hill-  
Gazing up at the beautiful night sky, he counted the many stars that patterned it, knowing it was impossible to count every single one out there- but it was a good way to pass time, and he didn't have anything better to do.

Not before long, an incoming figure caught the Floralian's eye.  
It was one of Taranza's friends- Magolor, a friendly eared Halcandran- running in his general direction.

Magolor was a nice person. He made Taranza laugh, he was generally fairly welcoming- he could be a bit sarcastic, but it was usually all in good fun.  
The problem, though? Taranza had a huge crush on him- not that he would ever admit this- or so he thought.

Taranza waved to the incoming Halcandran, and Magolor waved right back. Once arriving, he sat down  next to Taranza, their hands dangerously close to touching.

"Whew. Nice night out tonight, yea?" Magolor inquired with a breathy laugh, the shortage of such being the result of running the distance up the hill.

  
Taranza nodded in agreement, cool air brushing his face.  
"Lots of stars. I bet I can name a few  constellations up there, actually." Magolor added.  
"Really? Like what?" Asked Taranza, tilting his head to the side.  
Taranza never really had too much of an interest in stars-but to Taranza, when Magolor talked about something, it was so much more interesting.

  
"Well! That one right there is called... I think it's known as Galactus!"  Magolor proudly pointed to a constellation resembling a lance.

  
"Interesting." Taranza nodded along, not really looking at the stars- but at Magolor.

  
" And that one... " He pointed to a different constellation, this one resembling that of a butterfly. "Is known as the Paradise Butterfly." Magolor grinned.  
Taranza faced the sky, recognizing the name of said constellation.

  
"Oh, I know that one! There are lots of myths and legends of that butterfly in Floralia." Taranza stated, grin on his face and eager to add to the conversation.

  
"Hmm," Magolor faced Taranza and nodded, somewhat impressed. "I actually didn't know it had any link to Floralia. You're teaching me things about them, when I'm supposedly the one meaning to teach you!" Magolor said with a laugh, the  delighted noise making Taranza's heart pound a little. _Dear Nova, I'm hopeless._

  
"Hm, you know," Magolor hummed curiously, staring at Taranza's face and the sight of Magolor's yellow eyes staring at him only made his heart run faster- and his face bluer.  
"You freckles... They look like stars, actually." He remarked, moving closer to the Floralian.

  
Taranza blushed a little. "Ah- um, thank you?" He stammered, rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's... Actually really pretty." Yellow eyes continued to stare into Taranza- he felt like he could just drop dead right on the spot. _Why must I be so_ _damn awkward around this boy?_ He internally complained. He was usually always calm, formal and composed, but around Magolor... Well, that was a different story. And he knew it.

  
"You know, freckles are also known as angel kisses." Magolor remarked, sounding a little nervous himself. What did he have to be nervous about? He didn't--

  
Taranzas thoughts were cut off, as suddenly, there was a warm feeling on his cheek- eyes closed due to suprise of the sudden impact, he opened them, to see Magolor had just pulled away, the Halcandrans face now a dark red, eyes widened and trying to avoid the Floralians gaze.  
Taranza realized what had  just happened. Magolor had just... kissed him?!  
A deep blue blush covered the face of the Floralian, as Magolor stammered an apology. "Oh I- I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and, and-"  
Magolor was cut off with another kiss- this time from Taranza.  
"I feel the same." Taranza whispered to him, pulling away.  
Magolor smiled back, encapsulating Taranza in a large hug, causing them both to fall over.

As they fell, they opened their eyes and both were on the ground- and laughed.

The two had never felt happier.


End file.
